


Colors

by narumika



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, i apologize if its ooc or a mess, i've never written for persona before, this is really messy and I didnt get it beta-d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumika/pseuds/narumika
Summary: "You can only see color where your soulmate has touched."Recently, you've only been able to see the colors of cats in Inaba.





	Colors

Recently, you've only been able to see the colors of cats in Inaba. Strays that were from Tokyo mostly. You've been spending more time at the local animal shelter to watch them. It's strange. As you pet the bright orange tabby cat in a world that is so black and white to you, you wonder. Is your soulmate really into animals or do they just attract animals a lot? You have so many questions you want to ask your soulmate.

You took that tabby home (much to your father's disapproval). You named her Paws. You've never been too good with names but Paw's foot has a scar on it and you saw it first. She has orange fur, quite like your hair with white striped and spots. She's cuddly and very loud. It feels like she's someone who can fill the.. Hole in your chest. The one that believes that one day, you will find your soulmate. That in this small town, where everyone knows everyone, you will find the person for you. You will find that perfect person for you. The one who will fill your world with color.

Months after you adopt Paws, you're walking home. Headphones on, music playing (you despise your own music taste at this point, but they're songs you can't get over. You're attached) when you walk past the train station. Then you see it. The (now) yellow of the door handle. Not all of it is showing. The color is in the shape of a handprint and your heart skips a beat. You stare at it. Then shake your head, ignore the thumping feeling in your chest and nearly run home.

You couldn't sleep, thoughts racing through your head. Also Paws meowing relentlessly, begging to be pet, rewarding you with gentle purrs and a slightly louder 'meow'. You want to text Saki-senpai or an old friend from the city. Though he never really responds to you anymore (you wish he did). The night passes on and you watch the sun rise, exhaustion creeping up on you.  
As you enter your classroom you notice the specks of color. You blink once, twice, three times before realizing that it's real. They're so close to you now. You can hardly focus on your homework (that you were too busy to do) until the teacher walks in.

"We have a new student," the teacher dismissively states (you barely even remember the name of that guy) and you look up, headphones placed around your neck. And then the boy walks in, grey hair in the same uniform as you. He had an oddly suiting bowl cut that you would’ve called ugly on anyone else honestly. Then, as he opens the door you see it. The light brown of the wood coming into focus. Your heart skips a beat.

"Hello, my name is Narukami Yu."

**Author's Note:**

> jesus this was a mess to write, i hope its okay though! Theres a mention to a character who is only in Persona 4 The Magician so uh, try to read that if you wanna know who is friend from the city is?? Idk..


End file.
